


Safe Sex

by tielan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is safest in sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle XIII, prompt: Faith/Wesley, trust, opportunities

Sex is safest in sunlight.

“But not safe,” Wesley notes as Faith’s fingers dig into the dirt beneath her.

Faith nearly whimpers as her nipples graze the too-long grass. The courtyard needs to be mown so the stalks of grass biting into the tender flesh of her breasts are a prickling counterpoint to the smooth, slick thrusts of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.

He shoves himself deep between her thighs, and Faith claws for grip as her one-time Watcher fills her so deep she can feel his balls against her clit.

Fucking her on the grass, doggie-style, is not what Faith expected, but Wes has a way of making submissive work.

“You advocating safe sex now, Wes?”

“I doubt that sex with you is ever going to be safe, Faith. But it would be most inconvenient to be interrupted right now.” He grunts a little with the next thrust, and his hands slide from her hips to her waist.

Faith losing it - has been ever since she proposed sex out in the courtyard, seeing as the hotel was deserted, the sun was out, and the protection spells on the Hyperion had been recently renewed, and Wesley took her up on it with a swiftness that took her by surprise.

Who would have thought that the stiff prick of a Watcher would turn out to be a fiend in the sack? Or out of it, for that matter.

Not Faith, that’s for sure.

She shudders, her body clenching around him.

It’s the long, smooth thrusts, the way he shoves into her like she owes him. Long fingers flutter over her skin like the parchment pages of his books, and the whiskey-rough sound of his voice against her shoulderblades is as much a stimulant as the fingers that slide into her curls and work her over the edge.

Grass scrapes her cheek as she comes - touch and thrust too much for her - bucking, shuddering, whimpering. And he keeps playing her, keeps pushing her, keeps pleasuring her through an extended orgasm. Faith is begging for surcease, saying things she can’t even hear in her head, drowned out in the thunder of blood and the excess of sensation as Wesley fucks her senseless.

She’s barely aware of when he comes, the wet gush of semen slicking her even further as her lashes flutter, giving her the barest glimpse of green grass by her cheek.

Then there’s weight pressing into her back, covering her. Wes panting against her back, the zipper of his jeans biting into her butt, his hands sliding up her sides to press into the grass either side of her as he rests his forehead against her nape and his breath caresses her shoulderblades.

In a state of near-exhaustion, Faith moves her hand just a little - to loop her little finger over the index of his right hand.

She feels...safe.


End file.
